Datalog 182
by DC2011
Summary: Extract from "Wreckers: Declassified," Datalog 182 by Fistitron. The Death of Rack'n'Ruin. IDW.


**Datalog 182**

* * *

><p><em>Whirl…<em>

_Roadbuster…_

_Sandstorm…_

_Springer…_

_Broadside…_

The names of their teammates echoed through their minds.

_Whirl…_

_Roadbuster…_

_Sandstorm…_

_Springer…_

_Broadside…_

They thought once more as they were dropped back into the arena floor.

"For your entertainment, we bring you the battle to end all battles!" a Decepticon Seeker bellowed into a microphone "We give you the fearsome siamese Autobot duo known as Rack'n'Ruin!"

The crowd of Decepticons booed and tossed random sheets of metal at the green and yellow Autobots laying faceplate first in the arena.

_Whirl…_

_Roadbuster…_

_Sandstorm…_

_Springer…_

_Broadside…_

"And representing the Decepticons I give you…HORRI-BULL!" the Seeker bellowed into the microphone once more as a green and blue Decepticon with tally marks carved into his left shoulder pad leapt into the arena, earning cheers and applause from the crowd.

"I'll tear out those stunted Autobots' sparks!" Horri-Bull pumped his fists into the air earning applause from the arena spectators.

_Whirl…_

_Roadbuster…_

_Sandstorm…_

_Springer…_

_Broadside…_

…_Save us…_

Rack'n'Ruin forced themselves onto their feet and raised their own respectful weapons. Their usual mallet and anvil had been taken and replaced with a regular wooden club and piece of sheet metal.

Horri-Bull charged towards the siamese duo and punched Ruin square on the faceplate. The punch sent the two Autobots hurdling towards one of the energon splattered walls of the arena. The force behind the punch had caused the Autobots to smash through the wall.

_Rack stirred out of stasis lock to see three bright lights starring down on him. He turned his head to see a pair of optics behind a visor starring into his. _

_Ruin instantly recognized the bot. Another M-99 Areo Drone, the same type of drone he was. Ruin then brought his head to look into the blue visor of an Autobot medic. _

_Rack then noticed the wiring in his left servo. His optics widened behind his tinted visor as he found his entire left servo missing, save for a few bits of wiring. What surprised him even more was that the bot beside him was missing his right servo._

"_Yes…I know you're both surprised" the medic said as both Rack and Ruin noticed they were connected at their shoulders "It was the only way we could save your lives…"_

Rack stirred out of stasis lock only to find that he and Ruin were held up high into the air by Horri-Bull.

"You should have stayed in stasis lock, because this is going to hurt…a lot" Horri-Bull said before ripping Rack's servo out of its socket.

_Rack and Ruin tried transforming, earning disastrous results. First Aid quickly reattached their spark core wiring, saving their lives. _

"_I'm sorry Rack and Ruin…" First Aid said handing the pair of Autobots energon cubes "but reverting to your alt-modes is now impossible, especially with the likely hood that the next time you try, I won't be around to stitch you back together."_

Horri-Bull stomped on the Siamese duo, cracking Ruin's outer frame. "Oh, look, like opening a nut shell!" Horri-Bull announced to the crowd.

"_This way!" Rack yelled pulling towards his right._

"_No this way!" Ruin yelled pulling towards the left._

_Soon the pair of Autobots slumped on the ground, glaring at one another. _

"_If we go the right way, we'll be able to better defend ourselves!" Rack argued._

"_If we go to the left, we'll be able to support the rest of our team!" Ruin argued._

"_Look! This is getting us nowhere!" Rack slammed his fist into the dry mud._

"_Fine…so which way do you want to go?" Ruin asked as a blaster bolt hit the mud beside him. _

"_How about…the left…Boss and the rest of the team could use our help" Rack suggested._

"_Sure…yeah" Ruin said as he and Rack got on their feet, perfectly in sync._

"You were Wreckers?" Horri-Bull asked mockingly "you two are almost not even worth the effort to kill!"

Rack'n'Ruin forced themselves up off the battered floor and turned to face Horri-Bull.

_The duo leapt into the air, dodging blaster fire and bullets. Rack raised his anvil and caved a Seeker's face in and Ruin crushed a con's head with his mallet. They jumped towards the last Decepticon in the valley and swung their weapons into his head. _

_Rack and Ruin approved their handy work just as a bot wearing a modified blue Autobot insignia strode towards them. Rack and Ruin turned to meet the purple and gold bot._

"_Rack'n'Ruin" the bot with the harpoon for a hand spoke to them "I'm putting a team together and I want you to be a part of it."_

_**Rack'n'Ruin, the Wreckers famed twin melee specialists, stood their ground against Horri-Bull. But when the rest of the Wreckers arrived, after fighting through wave after wave of gladiator Decepticons, they found the pair of siamese Autobots broken, mangled, and shattered. **_

_**- Extract from "Wreckers: Declassified," Datalog 182 by Fistitron.**_


End file.
